Love for a Moment, or Love for a lifetime Twilight
by Alphenawolf
Summary: What do you do when you 'imprint' on the man you love only to discover that he can't love you because you've already been imprinted on, by one of his best friends. A jacob/OC/Seth love story.
1. Chapter 1: Morrigan

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related except for my original characters. If you recognize the name I probably don't own it.**

**Introductions**

**Hi. You don't know me, but you will. My name is whatever I want it to be most of the time, but the name I was born with and the name my family uses is Morrigan Miaka Thomas. My father gave me his last name and chose my middle name before he was chased away from my mother and I. I'd had periodic contact with my father up until he died and then he left me his vast fortune but don't worry I was responsible with my money. I received my first name from the clan elders. It's no surprise that they chose my name as they make all the family decisions, so of course they were mad that my father chose the rest of my name. I was born and raised in Texas living in a small suburban town outside Fort Worth made-up almost entirely of my family. My mother's name was Autumn Stone. That's my family's name after all, Stone I mean.**

**If you haven't noticed my family is a little more... traditional and tribe-like than most families. It's because we have a very big secret that no one must ever find out about. You see we're not exactly human. I know you're probably asking 'what do you mean you're not human' but it's not that easy to explain. I know you've probably heard about shape shifters, people turning into animals…but my family's secret 'ability' goes a little farther than that. We are what you might call...morphers. Honestly, we don't know exactly what we would be called, but we can turn into whatever animal we want. However that's not all we can do. We can change ourselves, the way we look at least. That means if I want red hair and blue eyes one day then the next day I want green hair and yellow eyes I can. That's what we can do and I've taken advantage of that ability. But we can't fool each other because no matters what we look like on the outside we instinctively can tell what member of the family they are.**

**Now back to my name Morrigan. If you're aware of Celtic mythology you'll know that Morrigan is the goddess or war, fertility, and vegetation. She is also the queen of the demons. Now I know it's an exaggeration, I aint a goddess and I've no control of demons but it explains the way my family and I get along. When my mother was pregnant with me the elders had a vision that I would bring the destruction of my clan along with the wrath of the guardian that watches over our family. Because of this, I was always hated by my family and after my mother died I was left alone to deal with their cruel actions. I wish I could say that what the elders had seen was wrong and that I wasn't a threat to the Family but I can't, because I was and I did destroy the clan and felt the wrath of the guardians. The thing is though I don't regret anything I did because the destruction of my clan started when I met a vampire at my school when I was in elementary school…**


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related except for my original characters. If you recognize the name I probably don't own it.**

**Jason**

_**I was in the fourth grade when I first met him. I was at a new private school and all the kids were…well, you've heard the term 'as cruel as school children.' **_

_**~~~Flash Back~~~ I was sitting all by myself at lunch when the cutest boy I'd ever seen came and sat across from me...**_"_**Hi, my names Jason Smith. You're Morrigan right? It's nice to meet you. I'm in your math class." **__**While the strange boy spoke to me, I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful pale face. When he finished talking, I shyly replied, "Hi Jason nice to meet you, but call me Miaka." ~~~End Flash Back~~~**_

_After that, the two of us became the best of friends, and when the elders forbade me to be friends with him, we kept our friendship a secret. I never knew why they didn't want me around him but when I was in the 6th grade I think I got a pretty good idea._

___**~~~Flash Back~~~**_** Jason and I were hanging out at his house in his room one day just like we had done on so many other weekends when we got on the subject of when we met. Then all of a sudden Jason said, "I knew from the very first moment I saw you that you were different than most people, that you were hiding something, but I didn't know what right away." Suddenly I became full of fear and my mind was racing with thoughts like 'How did he find out about my ability?', 'Is he gonna tell anyone?', 'When did he find out is it even the secret?' I finally got it together enough to ask, "What are you talking about Jason, I'm not hiding anything."Then Jason just laughed like he always did when I tried to lie."I know you're not human, you can change the way you look, so can the rest of your family. I've known since the first time you hugged me."I looked at him in shock and confusion and I fumbled out a weak, "But how?" That's when he told me the secrets of the world beginning with the simple words, "I'm a vampire."I stared at him in disbelief and just laughed."Mia (that's my nickname), why is it so hard for you to believe me when you yourself aren't even human? Do you need some proof?" Jason scooted closer as he spoke like he was telling me some intimate secret and then when I nodded my head in response to his last question he gently placed two fingers on my forehead. The moment he did images of a miniature Jason flew through my mind and with each one came the thoughts and feelings of that little boy. There were images of the young boy with his mother and the boy was biting his mother's wrist drinking her blood while feelings of love and hunger swept through my body. Later I saw images of the same young boy a few years older getting frustrated while practicing his powers, then I saw and felt his pride when he transformed from a boy into a teenager then back again. I felt his shock the first time he touched his father and saw his father's life play through his mind just as I was now seeing Jason's life. I saw his whole life play through my mind until I found myself back in his room staring him in the face. I still remember what happened next like it was yesterday. He looked at me with apprehension on his face and I could tell he was waiting for my reaction to see if I was gonna run away, but that thought never even crossed my mind. I sat up on my knees and looked him in the eyes, then I threw my arms around him and listened to him explain.~~~End Flash Back~~~**

_That day I found out about vampires but I also learned something most people didn't know. There are vampires in the world, people who were human and then after being bitten by a vampire became a vampire themselves. Then there are the vampires who were born vampires, descendants from the original ones, the ones like Jason. ~~~FB~~~"So how old are you really?" I asked playfully. Jason laughed and replied, "Let's just say I've been alive for more than just a few decades.*Laugh* Eight to be exact." Then the two of you just laughed and talked for awhile, then the conversation turned serious. I glanced up at Jason and whispered, "So you'll stay with me right, forever? I mean you're practically invincible so..." Jason just pulled me into a big hug and said, "Of course I will. Miaka, I will never leave you even if you ask me to. You're my sister. If I lost you I don't know what I would do."_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast Forward To The Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"_Jason I-I don't think I can leave my clan. It's never happened before, it's forbidden."You stammer out to Jason as you stand beside your car filled with a few pairs of clothes and your pillow. Jason pulls you around to the driver's side of the car and opens the door."Mia you can't back out now. We already bought the house and the movers should be getting there in a few days." You move away from the door and say, "I know Jay but still…""Mia you can do this we've been planning this for months. I'm going with you to the airport, you're getting on a plane, then when you land in Washington you're getting in the cab and riding to our new house in La Push. Then you're going to relax staying **away** from the forest and I will arrive there at the house a couple days later with your car since mine is waiting at the house for you. You can do this Mia you have to." With that said you got in the car while he quickly got in the passenger's seat. The drive to the airport was long as your head filled with thoughts about everything that can go wrong. As they call for your flight to board you give Jason a tight hug and whisper, "Hurry back to me."He just laughs, "Mia cheer up we'll see each other again in just a few days." You step back and smile a little, "Now go get on your plane and remember to lock the doors at night and if you don't feel comfortable with people don't talk to them, and..." "Alright dad. I'll see you when you get there don't be afraid to call." With 'see ya laterz' out the way you waved and boarded your flight leaving Texas never to return again._

_So review and tell me what ya think. It's been forever since I've wrote anything, and thanks to the pplwho added my story and Reviewed, Shout Outs to **gill30ian, **and** GiaLunaLove1251 **_


End file.
